P5 Arguments
by Vanguard523
Summary: He thought it was a nice gesture, bringing back an old friend. But what he didn't account for was the other persona within him that might have an issue with that. (My first and probably only P5 fanfic so please go easy on me. one-shot)


Akira was starting to think he made a very large mistake.

Satanael had been very useful in destroying Yaldbaoth and decided to fuse him thanks to Lavenza but it just didn't feel right to kill Arsene, the persona that had been with him from the very beginning and helped him along the way so he had decided to resurrect him and keep the two along with him in case any other occurrences came up that required the use of the personas.

But what he didn't account for was the fact that his first persona might have a problem with being sacrificed for a better being.

"You willingly killed me to create **him**?!" Arsene shouted at Akira in his mind. Normally, every persona he carried talked, but they were so quiet that he couldn't hear their voices but Arsene and Satanael were downright outraged at each other.

"I cannot believe my existence was born from this pathetic thief." Satanael scoffed.

Akira merely took a deep breath and massaged his temple as he headed back to Leblanc on the train.

Morgana took notice and gave the black haired student a sympathetic look. "Headaches again?" The boy nodded back as his first and last personas continued to bicker.

"I am far stronger, tougher and larger than yourself, Arsene! I am a Demon Lord whereas you are but a petty thief hiding in the shadows, afraid of any mouse that crosses his path."

"Well obviously increased size doesn't mean increased intellect." The red-themed thief declared smugly.

A low rumble emanated within Akira's mind and he could almost sense Satanael's rage.

The train then stopped and Akira quickly made his way to the Café where Sojiro awaited, having a smoke when the boy he'd kept his eye on burst in the door and asked for a bottle of Advil. Confused, the old man reached under the counter and produced a bottle he kept handy for those rough days that occasionally came along.

To his surprise, Akira didn't even wait for a glass of water before downing three pills at once. "Jeez, your headache that bad?" Akira gave him a weak nod as he sat down at the counter and rested his head on the hard wooden surface, the voices slowly drowning themselves out until they were nothing but muffled whispers.

The next day however, they were back at it with more vigour than ever and that was it for Akira.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!" Both voices fell silent at the Trickster's outburst. "God, both of you have been just bitching and bitching ever since you met but what point is there in it if you can't even strangle or kill each other?!"

"Well…" Arsene started quietly. "He started it."

"How?" Satanael inquired. "By destroying a god?"

"No, you said my suit looked stupid!"

"And then you called my armor bitch-worthy! What the hell does that even mean?!"

"Shut it!" Akira's voice rang out, silencing them again. "Both of you have your traits. Yes, Arsene is a Master Thief, and yes, Satanael is a Demon Lord but you both fill weaknesses that the other has."

"I have no weakness." Satanael objected. "All matter of damage does not harm me."

"Really? Then how is it I still got harmed when that incubus drained my life?" Akira quipped.

Silence followed and Arsene's chuckles came after. "Yeah, I wouldn't be laughing, Arsene." Akira chastised. "You may be quiet but when it comes to combat, you're no professional."

The Trickster waited several seconds and heard nothing. Both were finally quiet until Satanael spoke up.

"So… did it hurt?"

"Huh?" Came the reply.

"The execution. I mean, if that blade came down on my neck, I'd assume it'd hurt like hell."

"Uh… no." Arsene declared. "It was actually kind of quick. Think of getting hit by Berith's lance for about a nanosecond then disappearing."

They continued to talk and talk, but at least they were done shouting. For the remainder of his life, Akira had to deal with the two muffled voices asking him the occasional question about the process of fusion.

Akira sighed and smirked slightly. "You guys almost make me wish Yaldbaoth makes a return."

At this, both personas laughed heartily and went right back to questioning the other.


End file.
